yugioh maiden
by angel of bunnies
Summary: When ryou gets a paper asking he to check yes or no bad things happen. songfic reviews would be nice and this is my first story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Ryou came home from school. He picked up his mail from his mailbox and went inside. He walked upstairs and plopped down on his bed grabbing his laptop. After turning it on he checked his email. "Oh! What's this?" said Ryou as he opened an email from his father.

Dear Son,

Sorry, I have not been around for a while but I seen a doll and thought of you. Its a Rozen Maiden doll with only 8 in existence. I hope you enjoy it!

Love your Dad, Kaji

Ryou frowned. 'Why would he give me a doll?' thought Ryou. As he lended over to grab a piece of gum from his dresser his mail shifted and out slid a note with large swirly print on it. He picked it up and it read check yes or no. 'Oh! What could this be?' he wondered. Not thinking too much of it he shrugged his shoulders and checked yes and set it on his desk. "I think I will make some tea" said Ryou. Not giving the note another thought he went down to the kitchen to prepare some herbal tea. Ryou brought his tea with him back to his room when he saw a green case on his floor near his desk. "What is this?" asked Ryou in surprise.


	2. the fight

_/blue/ _means thought

Ryou walked up to it. He opened it up to find a doll laying inside. Ryou picked up the doll up out of the case. She had short brown hair, a blue dress and a black hat. "Oh! A key!" said Ryou as he picked it and put it in the hole in the dolls back and started to wind it. After the last turn of the key the doll flew out of his hands to float in a standing position in the middle of his room. Slowly the dolls eyes opened and starred at him. Shaking in fear Ryou asked "Who are you? WHAT? are you?" the whispered words slipped out of his mouth warbbling in fear. "My name is Souseiseki. Nice to meet you" replied the doll. "R-ryou" he responded back. Suddenly, the window broke with shards of glass flying into the room and standing in the middle of the chaos was a clown doll holding a deck of playing cards. "This little guy is here to kill you", said Souseiseki oddly calm. "WHAT!" yelled ryou in wide eyed clown thown a card at ryou's cheek but clown hissed and disappear._Where is he _thought looked on his shelves there was the clown and sousiseki just standing there looking at the other clown doll looking at sousiseki and thown a card at out yelled was a ran to his dresser and pick up his's phone and thown the clowns eye and his look at ryou with red eyes and thown at ryou cheek but clown hissed and disappear._Where is he _thought looked on his shelves there was the clown and sousiseki just standing there looking at the other clown doll looking at sousiseki and thown a card at out yelled was a ran to his dresser and pick up his's phone and thown the clowns eye and his look at ryou with red eyes and thown a card at ryous eye he put up his arm and the card cut half through his O.K yelled i'll be fine said Ryou as blood ran down his arm._Good i cant hav he died _thought sousiseki.A tiny ball of light came and appered a gardening sheers come out of ten minutes the clown doll is still standing but sousiseki is hunt very badly._I hav to do something_ thought ryou than he rembered the card the clown thown at him so he took it out of hes arm and aimed it at the clown and thown it


	3. the fight is over

Me: i back sorry i took too long :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Rozen Maiden. If I did there be a season 3 ep 13 for Rozen Maiden .

_/blue/ _means thought.

/_please hit it!/ _thought Ryou as he threw the card. The card hit the clown doll in the arm. The clown whipped around and looked at Ryou with red eyes full of hate and fire. Next thing Ryou knew the clown was attacking him with the cards. Ryou was quick to bring his arm up and use it as a shield. He felt a burning sting almost like a paper cut as five cards hit him. "Ha! Is that the best you got?" yelled Ryou. Souseiski looked towards Ryou with worry because the clown was obviously trying to hit Ryou in the heart. She was also concerned with the blood running down Ryou's arm. Souseiski did not like seeing Ryou hurt.

As Ryou tried to look for anything that may help put an end to this madness the clown vanished! "Where did he go?" wondered Souseiski. "Coward!" yelled Ryou at where he had last seen the doll at. When he started to feel dizzy as the addrenlin that he had been running on calmed down and the reality of all that had been happening hit him. "You should sit down" murmured Souseiski into silence that now stretched out between them.

Ryou was quiet for a minute when he finally replied "Why? I feel fine". Souseiski gave him a stern look and said with a firm voice "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Its up to you." With a barely there pout on his lips that he would never admit to Ryou responded "Fine! Bossy doll." he murmured as he flopped into his chair and slouched down into it.

Before anything could be done Ryou's phone started to ring. Without thought he picked it up while continuing to stare towards Souseiski with a baleful look. "What's up?" asked Ryou into the phone. Souseiski watched as Ryou's expression became mornful. After listening to the person on the other end for a couple of minutes Ryou finally said something. "I'm sorry to hear that." replied Ryou sadly. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I have got to go but anytime you need to talk or just to hang out, you should stop by." said Ryou just before he hang up.

While starring off thinking about what he had just learned on the phone he felt a sharp poked at his arm. "What are you doing!" he yelled startled. Souseiski just gave him the 'I'm dealing with an idiot look' as she opened her mouth.

Me: who was ryou talking to. To find out R&R


	4. its back

Me: Thanks to all who are reading now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Rozen Maiden just angel and ice cream

"Fixing your arm" said Souseiski. "Whatever." said Ryou with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'Something is defiantly up with Ryou.' thought Souseiski as she finished wrapping up Ryou's arm. After ten minutes of silence Souseiski went to her case. 'I should visit her' thought Ryou. He picked up the case and went outside grabbing his stakeboard along the way. At the hospital, "Hey! Hurry up!" said a young girl. She had blueish hair, purple eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with a black cat. Next to her was a doll wearing a green dress with a long black bow called Suiseiseki. "He will be here." said Suiseiseki. Angel Bunny nodded her head and the two walk to a room and spot a case sitting in the corner. "Lets open it!" cried Suiseiseki. "No. It could be a bomb." said Angel. I'll be right back I'm going to get a coffee." said Angel. "Ok." said Suiseiseki. As soon as she left Suiseiseki creeped over to the case and took a peeked inside only to find papers, pens and work things. "Boring boring boring." said Suiseiseki as she threw all the papers and pens in the air as she searched through the case. Feeling something behind her Suiseiseki turned around and once again was in the presence of the evil clown except this time he looked very damage and hurt. "What happened?" asked Suiseiseki while watching the clown carefully just encase it turned out to be a trap.

ME: I don't like the clown but fangirl wanted him back.

Ryou: WHAT! He came this close to killing me DX *holds finger and thumb micro-inches apart* Angel: Shut up! You barely received a scratch and only a little blood! ME: R&R and special thanks to fangirl4ever. If it was not for her I would of quit a long time ago. So, she gots Ryou for a week!

Ryou: What? Poor me! T_T


	5. The wake of a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Rozen Maiden just angel , bunny , mitch and kitty

Suiseiki ran to get help. Now that the young girl had woken up from her coma. Kitten eyes slowly fluttered opened. As her eyes began to focus she slowly started looking around. It dawned on her that she was in a hospital. She could tell because everything seemed to be white and you could smell the antiseptic they used in the air. As she was looking around the room she noticed there was a little clown doll laying on the floor between the door and her bed.

Kitten couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor little thing, just lying there crumpled up on the floor like someone's forgotten trash. The little clown doll looked to be all torn up and battered looking from what she could make out laying in her bed. While trying to figure out how to help the doll she noticed the pulsocks monitor on her finger that monitored her oxygen levels. Using her thumb and others fingers she managed to knock it off causing the machine to sound an alarm. A doctor and two nurse's came running into the room. They looked her over and checked her vitals talking to each other over her head the whole time. After a flurry of activity that only seemed to last two minutes they all bustled out again.

Kitten sighed sadly and glazed up at the ceiling while contempting how to help the little clown doll that was still laying dejectedly on her floor. Meanwhile, a nurse paged Kitten's sister Angel to let her know that kitten was awake. Angel and the others walked into Kitten's room to find Kitten staring at the ceiling and a clown doll on the floor near the bed. Angel walked over and picked the doll up while commenting "Poor thing! When we get home I should sew this thing up." So everyone was talking so much that they didn't notice the two people all in black (A/N expect their skin) standing outside Kitten's door.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: i got lot family

Bunny: yep

Ryou: on with the story

One of the black clothing went back angel. Boo yelled the knowed. Angel in proset for kitten who just wake took out little gun but knowed kick it out of her hand and said What i just can to vist said unknowed. Bunny? asked Angel. Yes? asked Bunny as she uncover the hood she wearing. Dont do that again said Angel as she walk over to her gun. Oh please like you would shot that in a hospital said Mitch as he uncover his hood. Angel ponit the gun to the roof and fire. Well someone is in a evil mood jocked mitch. So they talk for an hour before take kitten home. Anyone want something to eat? asked Angel. Everyone just nodded. What are we going to eat? said Kitten. To the stroe! yelled Kitten. I will get Souseiseki and Suiseiseki said Angel as she walk to her room. Angel open to find Suiseiseki holding a price of lettce and her fat fluffy bunny. What are you doing to fluffy? asked Angel. Its your? its fat! said Suiseiseki. Suiseiseki dont be rude said Souseiseki as the bunny hop to her asking to pet. I need to take you to the vet for a check oh and we are going to get food you want come? asked Angel as pick fluffy up and her it a cage. Ok they said at the same time. You come? asked Mitch. Yes said Angel as she got the cage the dolls didnt want to be hold. Angel and the other got in Bunnys car.

Me: I sad to say with school it be harder to updated

Ryou: Yes Angel of bunnies its not cancelled its going to harder caues she to keep up on her grades.

Me: fluffy is a girl btw

.


	7. the worstest news a family can get

At the car

Angel heard Kitten saying "Are we there yet?" "No." replied Bunny. Just then Angel stopped "We're here!" she exclaimed. It took them an hour but they got the food from the grocery store and then they were off to the vets.

After a short wait they were able to see the vet. He checked her temperture, breathing and ran his hands through her fur. "Your bunny just seems to have a little cold." said the docter.

On the road, Angel and the others were on their way back home. They had just gotten off the highway and were still about an hour from home when a truck started coming up fast on their rear. "Watch out chibi-human! cried Suiseiseki. Angel turned the wheel to the left at the second taking a side street and hopefully losing whoever that was. At the red light Bunny turned to Angel and asked in a worried tone of voice "What happened back there? You never put people lives on the line?" Biting her lip Angel responded "I dont know my vision blacked out there for a second." "Ok." said Bunny a bit unsure.

At home, it was just Angel and Ryou. "So, what did the docter say?" asked Ryou. "Fluffy just has a little cold." replied Angel. "Well, I'm going to go make me something to eat." stated Ryou as he walked to the dining room. After Ryou left the room Angel started feeling pain in her chest. She stood their pressing her hand to the painful spot. It only seemed to last about two minutes before it started to die away.

After grabbing a bite to eat Ryou decided to take a shower. While Ryou was in the shower Angel felt the pain in her chest again but this time the pain brought her down to her hand and knees on the floor. "Ryou! Ryou! Get down here please!" screamed Angel in pain. Hearing Angel screaming his name Ryou got dress as fast as he come and came running to see Angel trying to keep her breathing normal. "Angel! What's the matter!?" cried Ryou with worry and fear.

Just then Angel passed out. Ryou checked her pulse and respiration to make sure that Angel was still breathing. Ryou could not think of what else to do but call 911 so that is what he did. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive Ryou called Mitch since he was Angels' brother. When the ambulance arrived, the paramedics loaded up Angel in the back and let Ryou ride with them. From the time that Ryou called until they finally got to the hospital a total of 20 minutes had elapsed.

When the doctor finally came out to the waiting room everyone converged on him to hear how Angel was doing. Mitch stepped forwarded and asked what was on everyone's minds. "How is she doc?" The doctor had a grave expression on his face as he responded softly " I am afraid that she only has about a 5% of making it through the night." Stunned silence met this announcement. "Thanks Docter." whispered Ryou in stunned disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we see her?" asked Ryou, shocked and upset . "Yes you may see her but know that visiting hours will be up soon so you will only have a little bit of time to spend with her tonight." said the doctor. They stayed until a nurse came in and shooed them off with visiting hours being over. Each one promised stopped by Angels bed promising to visit again before they left walking outside to the parking lot. Ryou was the one to drive because he knew Bunny and Mitch was too heartbroken about Angel to drive. Ryou knew the one that was going to be more upset than Bunny and Mitch was going to be Kitten. When they got home Mitch walked upstairs to sleep. Bunny saw Kitten standing there in the doorway. "What is going on?" asked Kitten, worried. Bunny tried to tell Kitten without making it too upsetting but Kitten still burst into tears. Bunny tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

Dinner time was a quiet and solemn affair as they couldn't help but think of Angel because on Sundays she would always make her special ice cream sundae's for everyone that she called "Crazy Train Sundae." It was in the shape of a train with chocolate inside, 1/4 covered in chocolate, 1/4 covered in blueberry, 1/4 in apple and 1/4 covered in cherry. They never knew or will know how Angel got it into a train shape but they knew when it was Sunday and you heard "Crazy Train!" you knew she was making her sundae.

Ryou was staying the night with Kitten and the others. "Remember when Kitten could not have ice cream because it was bedtime, so Angel saved some for her so she could have some the next morning before school; and at school Kitten could not sit still, so she had to go home?" said Bunny.

"I could not forget that! Angel said it was just an epic sugar rush." replied Ryou, still a bit heartbroken about Angel's chance of living.

The next day was no better. Bunny and Mitch were still heartbroken. Ryou tried to comfort everyone without breaking down in to tears himself. Bunny went to work where she makes dolls. While at work Bunny looked down and without thought she had made a doll that had wings, long white hair, a halo and wearing a white dress. She realized that the doll she made looked just like Angel so she decided to take it home. As Bunny started sewing up the finishing touches halfway done with her work the doll began to move.

A/N Sorry about long wait took forever to get an idea :(. Please R&R thank you


End file.
